<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дорога к башне by Empatik, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258831">Дорога к башне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatik/pseuds/Empatik'>Empatik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020'>fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Lonely!Martin, M/M, Original Character(s), Web!Martin, season 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatik/pseuds/Empatik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джону не нужно было спрашивать, но ему хотелось понять.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood, Джонатан Симс/Мартин Блэквуд</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (tma team)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дорога к башне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>спойлеры к 5 сезону</p><p>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel">leoriel</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они шли слишком долго. Джон поздно это осознал, а может, уже и не захотел воспринимать, как многое в этом мире. Чем дальше они шли, тем меньше оставалось в нём от него и тем больше он становился функцией, действием. Стрелой, выпущенной в цель. Приходилось напоминать себе каждый раз, что нужно подождать, нужно остановиться, нужно передохнуть — если бы не Мартин, он перестал делать и это. Присутствие рядом живого, думающего, чувствующего человека помогало. Джон цеплялся за это ощущение, пока вдруг не осознал, что цепляются уже за него самого.<br/>
Они старались не размыкать рук всю дорогу, даже во время записи заявлений Мартин просто отворачивался, но не отпускал. Поэтому, когда во владениях Одиночества Джон сжал руку и нащупал рядом лишь пустоту, первой пришла паника. Он моргнул и приоткрыл дверь где-то глубоко внутри себя, давая Оку видеть, затапливая себя знанием и вытесняя туман Одиночества из пустых комнат. Мартин просил не смотреть, но Мартин сейчас и сам был тем, кто наблюдает. Джон нашёл его — разбитым на тысячи осколков, но по-прежнему неуступчивым — он отстранённо наблюдал за собственными жалкими попытками собрать воедино кусочки прошлого и памятные моменты. Тонкие нити паутинок, протянувшиеся между фрагментами, тяжелели и обрывались под клубами тумана.<br/>
На секунду их взгляды встретились. Джон-смотрящий и Мартин-одиночка — два аватара стояли над жалким беспомощным человеком, который не в силах был справиться с причудами собственной памяти, замкнувшей его на самого себя в веренице пустых комнат.<br/>
— Ты не пойдёшь дальше, — Джону не нужно было спрашивать, но ему хотелось понять.<br/>
— Сейчас от меня больше вреда, чем пользы — слишком долго Паук говорил мне, что делать.<br/>
Джону хотелось знать, что будет, если потянуть за оставшиеся нити, сколько было правды во всём, что сказал и сделал Мартин. Был ли вообще Мартин в человеке, стоящем перед ним сейчас? Как и раньше, Паук взял своё, соткав ложь вокруг человека, до которого не смог добраться самостоятельно.<br/>
Джон не станет спрашивать и не будет думать, чувствует ли что-то человек, стоящий перед ним. Если Одиночка поможет Мартину стать собой, Джон готов продолжить идти самостоятельно. Он разворачивается к выходу, забирая с собой знание об этом месте и запинается только один раз, когда знакомый голос зовёт его по имени.<br/>
— Тебе не нужны союзники, Джон, — шёпот на самом краю сознания, туманом сочащаяся под дверь мысль, — но тебе не помешают последователи.</p><p>***</p><p>Он всё равно убивает Джареда. Его мутит от одного только запаха, царящего в Саду, но организм послушно затихает, движимый разумом. Его никто не окликает во Тьме, но на самой границе его настигает Охота. Проходится самым краем, и Джон не видит смысла бороться. Око всегда сможет обратить на них свой взор, есть идея получше.<br/>
Он шагает ближе к женщине, загоняющей его в тупик между домами, и пытается коснуться её руки. Она прыгает, сбивая его с ног, и они кубарем катятся по асфальту. Джон чувствует кровь, сочащуюся из разбитой губы, успевает проводить взглядом слетевшие очки — мир замедлился, словно в дурацком кино, наконец он хватает её за шею и сталкивает их лбами, заставляя смотреть прямо. Она крупно вздрагивает, пытаясь разорвать прикосновение, но Джон уже чувствует отклик. Словно ядовитые цветы, её кожу прорезают, открываясь новые глаза, вертикальный зрачок затапливает пронзительным светом.<br/>
Женщина стонет и отшатывается прочь, поднимается на колени, её трясёт, словно судороги волнами проходятся по телу. Джон чувствует её, каждую заполошную мысль, каждую сокращающуюся мышцу. Лоб прорезает боль, и он смотрит в кровавое небо под совершенно новым углом, продолжая с интересом наблюдать за метаморфозой. Напротив приходит в себя Карен — её имя горит в голове, словно это единственное, что она хотела сохранить для себя в безумии Охоты. Они поднимаются одновременно, и Джон уже знает, что делать дальше. Ему не нужно приказывать — достаточно мысли и Карен исчезает. </p><p>***</p><p>Его силы растут с каждым новым посвящением и уже не нужно так отчаянно бороться с чужим разумом, заставляя его подчиниться. Они сдаются сначала только при касании, потом, когда он подходит в плотную и совсем недавним открытием было, когда Джон окликнул двоих и они покорно развернулись к нему. Когда они приблизились, он спокойно положил руки им на головы. Было в этом процессе что-то сакральное, без касания обращение всё равно завершить не удавалось, а так на несколько секунд они становились единым целым. Он проводил им большим пальцем по лбу, издевательским жестом рисуя символ Ока, и отпускал. Некоторые оставались, следовали за Джоном, слушали его всплески в каждой новой обители, которую они пересекали на пути к Башне. Намного больше их разбрелось по округе, и Джон чувствует, как где-то там в Башне растерянно моргает Элаяс, получая всё больше и больше сведений «глазами» Джона. Око постепенно затапливает новый мир. Теперь не только небеса следят за происходящим, но десятки новых аватаров в каждой из обителей.<br/>
Сам Джон уже окончательно перестаёт понимать, ради чего продолжает двигаться, пока они не добираются до серого тумана Одиночества. Он прекращает Знать и чувствовать дальнейший путь и пересёк все обители не по разу. Сейчас Башня для него ближе чем когда-либо, но ему не хочется идти туда одному, не получив главного ответа.<br/>
Из тумана выходит Мартин и улыбается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>